BIRTHDAY BLAST
by Anushka Diya
Summary: A small story as a birthday gift to My BAchu ie, Diksha Lamba.. Happy Birthday dear :) Everyone have a look and bashers please stay away.


Ohk, I am here :D

Today with my gift to a wonderful person, my Bachu :*

Here is the bday gift from mum dear :)

Everyone have a kind look at this try, nd bashers please stay away ;)

.

.

* * *

 **BIRTHDAY BLAST**

Alarm made her morning irritated as always. Though she was studious, ( according to her friends, "padaku" ) this tringggggggggggggggggg always made her angry.

"What the.."

She murmured while searching for the alarm switch to turn it off, and when she didn't get it, threw it to the bed and kept her pillow over it, just like Othello killing Desdemona in Shakespeare's play. And when it didn't work she took a sigh and as a "good" and "normal" girl switched off alarm in a way it is supposed to.

 **"** Kanha ji, ye q hota hai, der se soti hu na, toh morning itne jaldi q aata hai? Had hai yaar matlab.. Ap thoda sa sochkr banate, Chemistry, Bio n Maths, in sb ke baad fb, whatsaoo, ff, ye sb kuch ek masoom si jaan akele kaise smbhalu? Sochna chahye na aapko.. N is sb se zyaada, aapko sajana, nahlana n kya kya .. Are wo sb as bribe na lena, but itna toh kr hi do.."

After this cute complaint she walked to the washroom and when she sprinkled water to face, realized something and screamed,

"Ahhhh... Its My Birthday today... But Kambakht doston me se koi bulaya q nhi abtk? Had hai inke toh... Aaj dikhati hu sbko.."

She ran back to room and took mobile and found it was off. She hit on her head and said

" Oh teri.. Kal switched off tha? Mein charge pe nhi lagayi? Mein aisi q hu Yaar.."

She switched it on and kept for charging. And to make her daily routine, listening to songs while getting ready, she searched for the radio, she rarely use and found it between somewhere. Tried to get signal and in between some regular frequencies, a new channel she got, it wasn't much clear so she was about to change it. But suddenly some voice reached her brain,

"Satyanash kr denge hum Mumbai ka... Aaj ka din, Yaad rkhenge sb"

She was like,

"ye kya syapa hai ab? Kya hai ye, program hoga kya kuch?"

she wasn't ready to leave that matter just because it seemed like personal conversation, between two people. She listened to it, and she could find it easy to recognize what they said,

" Sab sochte rhenge ki hua kya tha,, Aatangvad ke peeche chupke hum Mumbai me aisa hamla krenge ki koi hampe shaq hi nahi krenge aur hamara kam bhi ho jayega,,"

She was shocked,

"What the Hell, aise kaise ? Aur himmat kaise krte haai log ye sb krne ki... Aur inhe kya lagta hai hum krne denge ? Kuch toh krna hoga, soch diksha soch.. Sreu aur Bhu ko btau? sb ko batau kya?"

Then she hurried to washroom and got ready. and came back, took celll phone

"Bs 20 %? So data nhi krti hu on, bday wish sb baad me.. "

She ran out of her home leaving her cousins bit surprised,

"are tu kaha bhaag rhi subah subah?"

"Kaam hai jheel, aakr bataungi sb bye bye bye luv uh..."

She took scooty and reached her besty's home. When Best friends mom opened the door, Diksha rushed inside saying

" Hello aunty... Sree nhi uthi abtk?"

She screamed Sreya's name and got into her room. There Sreya was sleeping inside a blanket. Diksha took away that blanket and it made sreya wake up in a sudden and she saw Diksha there and said to herself,

"Oh Thank God, I am still in sleep.. Yo.."

When she was going to lean again to bed Diksha shook her holding shoulder and Sreya said,

"Ohhhhh...Kya yaar, subah subah? Kya mumma ne tumhe de diya mjhe jagane ka duty?"

Diksha made her out of bed and said

" wo sb chod pagal, sun kuch important sa hai kehne ko.."

Then she made her understand everything, And sreya said

"We must do something na, nhi toh.. Acha kise bataye? Mumma papa se bolu?"

Diksha said,

"Nhi, panic ho skte hai.. Hum CID walon se baat kre? I mean unhe details de?"

"yup, ye sahi rhega... Mein dekhti hu number hai mere paas... "

Then Sreya called someone from CID and said they wanna meet. Both went to CID bureau and got inside,

" Wow Dikki, see kitna acha hai na Office..." Sreya exclaimed,

"Chup rh Sreee.. "

Dikki made her shut up, she always do this to all -_-

And there they met an officer and asked,

"Excuse me sir, We had a conversation to somewhere here, Me Diksha Lamba, And she is Sreya..."

That words were cut in between by that young man,

"Oh yeah, Please be seated you both. Me Inspector Dushyant. Mjhse hi baat hui thi aapki, batayiye kya kehna hai aapko.."

Dikki said everything in detail and Dushyant was keenly listening, and when she completed he called his seniors and said he want to share this with them. After some minutes, Senior Inspector Daya, Senior Inspector Abhijith and Fredrics reached there. Dushyant explained the technicalities and other things to them and Abhijith walked to girls.

"Bachon aap donon ne bohat hi acha kaam kiya hai, Ye yahan aakr batake.. Proud of u kids.. Waise wo frequency kitna tha? yaad hai beta aapko?"

" Haan sir, mein ne note krke rkhi hu.. Leejiye"

Diksha gave a note she had in jeans pocket. Abhijith took it and show that to Daya. Daya asked Diksha,

"aap ka ghr kaha hai beta, exactly kaha hai?"

"Time square, Andheri East sir. "

Daya smiled and patted on her head then said,

"Ohk bachon.. Is se hum wo frequency track krenge n unka plan fail krke rkhenge... Are jb aap jaise sherni bachiya hai na, is desh ka koi kuch bhi nhi bigaaad skte.."

Sreya and Diksha looked at each other and smiled. Dushyant said,

"Mujhe lagta hai ab aap donon ko ghr jaana chahye... Its much risky islye kisi aur ko batana nhi ye sb,, Got it?"

"Yo.."

Said Sreya with a smile and All laughed at her cute attempt.

While walking out of bureau, Sreya asked,

"Dikki, tu ne notice nahi kiya? Unhone kitne baar hame bache bache bola, kids tak bole.."

Diksha in a casual tone replied,

"Kyu nahi krenge notice? Behri hu kya? Suna mein ne"

"What?" Exclaimed Sreya in an exaggerated way, and added,

" Mjhe laga tu ne suna nhi, sunti toh chup kyu thi madam ji? Bolti band ho gyi CID walon ko dekhke?"

Dikki stare at Sreya with fierce eyes and said

"Nahi.. Inspector Dushyant ko dekhkr "

Both laughed out loud and walked to scooty and while getting on, Sreya said,

"toh mjhe apne ghar chod de, kaam hai kuch.."

Diksha replied,

"Nahi.."

Sreya made a face and asked

"Kyu?"

Dikki started scooty and said while turning it to the next road,

"Bache bulane walon ko dikha dena chahye na ki bache nhi rhe " she said with a wink.

Sreya murmured,

"aaj toh pakka mjhe le doobne wali hai madam"

Dikki and Sreya wait for the CID cab to pass them. When Team's Innova passed they followed them. Dikki wisely kept a safe distance not to get caught.

Team reached a building that was in a deserted place. Diksha and Sreya watched carefully, hiding behind bushes. Team went inside the building with their guns.

"Chal peeche se chalte hai"

Said Sreya and Diksha looked at her, as an answer to that glance Sreya took a sigh and said,

" tu toh pagal hai hi.. Jayegi hi ander agr mein roku toh bhi,, Toh chalte hai..."

Dikki showed her hand for a high five, and after giving one, Sreya followed by Diksha got into that building.

By then the scene was taken care of by CID team. Goons were trying their best to escape from cops, but that was obviously not easy. One by one all were defeated and by then, the team leader, came from somewhere with a packet in his hand and said showing it,

"Hey, Yahaan dekho.. Sab apne apne jagah pe hi rukna ek kadam bhi aage na rkhna.. Nhi toh jo thodi der baad hone wala tha abhi, isi waqt ho jayega... Ye high intensity ka bomb hai,.. Bach nahi paoge tum log, Tum log hi kyu, Poora sheher nhi bach payega... "

Team stood still as they didn't know what to do. And the girls too were confused and obviously had to be silent witnesses.

In a matter of second Abhijith and Daya exchanged looks and they attacked the goon head and tried to snatch that bomb from him. But unfortunately before anyone could do anything, He switched on the timer and the bomb activated. Abhijith like Indian skipper took that bomb in hands, but before he could move, One of the goons caught him from behind and thus with every other officers. All were restricted to move to bomb or do anything with it. Daya shouted at Abhijith,

"Abhijith, Kuch bhi kro yaar, diffuse it, Koi LAke pe ya samander pe fek dena chahye hame, "

And as reply Abhijith couldn't say anything because by then due to struggle Bomb wasn't with him. It was bit away, and goons weren't letting him or anyone of the team move towards it.

Suddenly making everyone shocked, Diksha, like a wind ran to that packet and took it with her, then ran down to the scooty and started it, flew away.

"What The.."

Sreya could say just that because it was what she least expected.

She ran behind Diksha but till a very less distance. By the time Abhijith and team could defeat the gang and leaving them tied with handcuffs, with Freddy, Abhijith Daya and Dushyant, along with Sreya went behind Diksha, assuming she may have gone to the LAke near by.

"Are yaar kya zroort thi use ye sab krne ki ? "

Said Abhijith. Daya nodded while driving, but Dushyant said

" But aur koi kuch kar hi nahi paa rhe the na sir.."

Sreya was praying to every God she heard of.

Daya increased the speed and saw Dikki driving as fast as she can and reaching the lake. Approaching there, her scooty crashed and she along with taht packet fell down. She may have hurt badly, such was that crash.

"Dikkiiiii.."

A scream came out of Sreya and her fingers were still crossed.

But Diksha could manage to get up and then throw away that bomb packet to the lake.

Two seconds, just twwo seconds after that box touched water level it exploded. Water sprinkled all over and earth vibrated a bit. Which made Diksha lose balance and fall again.

Getting out of that shock, Team and Sreya ran to Diksha. They made her get up with help.

" Tu pagal ho gayi na sach me? Aisa koi karta hai kya dikki? Bewkoof, Dhatt!"

Released the anger and fear Sreya had inside. Diksha just smiled.

"Waise daatna toh chahye hame bhi, but nahi.. Bohat bahaduri ka kaam kiya tumne, proud of you Diksha "

said Daya and hearing that, girls exchanged smile.

Abhijith, just to ruin that added,

"Haa... BAche hokr bhi tum log jo kiya, uska tph koi jawab bhi nhi,..."

Hearing that "Bache" Diksha was like "Not Again". And Sreya couldn't suppress her laugh.

"Acha chalo Hospital chalte hai.. Fir ghr chod denge aap donon ko..."

Said Daya and girls followed them.

Having First aid from Hospital Team CID left Girls there when Sreya assured them that she will take care of Diksha and if CID came home, family will be afraid.

While walking through the pavement, Diksha said

"You know Sree, jb giri thi na mein, Bohat dar gayi thi.. "

Sreya didn't reply, just kept hearing. Diksha added,

"Sree mjhe dar laga ki kahi haath na toota ho fir se.. Then likhna mushkil hoga, Maths kaise complete hoga bina likhe..."

Sreya stood still and asked,

"Wait, Bomb leke jaa rhi thi tb yahi dar laga tujhe? "

"Haa" said Diksha.

Sreya hit on her head and said

"Sudhregi nahi na? Birthday ka kya haal banake rkhi hai ladki..."

Diksha realized then,

"Oh haa.. Birthday.. Waise wishes search nhi kiya mein abtk,,Phone pe charge hi nhi tha na. Islye data off rkhi thi.."

She switched on the data and exclaimed,

"Hey See, Group banaye ssb ne? Wow, Tu, Bhu, Anushka mum, Jo di are wow how sweet na...Group message dekhti hu... "

She opened a message and laughed aloud. Then show it to Sreya, it said

"Have a Birthday Blast"

.

.

.

* * *

Hope you like it BAchu... Mum Loves u loadsssssssssssssssssssssss

Take care always baba...Muahhhhhhhhhhhhh :*


End file.
